Plant hangers having elongated members in the form of straps for suspending a plant in a pot from an overhead support are in wide use. However, such plant hangers are typically fixed in their physical configuration during the manufacturing process and it is sometimes difficult to insert a pot into the plant hanger. In addition, after a pot is inserted into and is hanging inside the plant hanger the pot may not be level and there is no simple way to facilitate leveling the pot. Further, there is typically no way to adjust the plant hanger and to change the aesthetic appearance of the plant hanger as desired by the person installing the plant hanger. Finally, there are no means provided to that a pot will be held safely inside the plant hanger.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a new type of plant hanger that a user can adjust to make it easier to insert a pot and that the user can adjust to easily level a pot in the plant hanger, that will assure that a pot will be held safely inside the plant hanger, and that the user can adjust to change the aesthetic appearance of the plant hanger.